Zako Arhap/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Hector Bones * Zako: '(What do we have here? A walking skeleton prop. I gotta say it almost looks lifelike...) * '''Hector: '''Jeez what ugly abomination were you born from? * '''Zako: '(Ugly?!? How dare you talking skeleton prop! I have you know I picked up my genes from my beautiful mother!) * 'Hector: '''I have no clue what you are saying. But I have a feeling I pissed you off. * '''Zako: '(You damn right you did! I’ll have you know I look dashing underneath this costume! Once I figure out how to take it off!) * 'Hector: '''Your boring me, I’ll just kill you now. * '''Zako: '(Well I’ll make sure you stay dead..er! Because you’re a skeleton and you’re already dead but…just I’ll just wipe you out like in those board games I play!) Hayden Townsend * 'Zako: '(Ah hi there! Say what’s with your costume? You trying to be a rockstar or something?) * 'Hayden: '''What the…what the fuck are you meant to be anyway? * '''Zako: '(Look I was in a rush with my costume ok? Anyway how did you get yourself to look like that? You look rather scary.) * 'Hayden: '''Well whatever you are you sure aren’t scary. * '''Zako: '(Hey now that’s just being unfair! Just because my costume looks messy and yours look better doesn’t mean I’m not scary!) * 'Hayden: '''Look I have no idea what you are saying so I’m gonna teach you fear. Now that a idiot like you would get it. * '''Zako: '(Idiot?!? I have you know that I’m quite smart! In fact I could beat you at board games in my sleep!) * 'Hayden: '''Ok you are seriously boring me. You’re more like a laughing stock than a scary creature. * '''Zako: '(Stop judging my costume! I was just late as all! Also I am no laughing matter! I have you know I’m quite popular on the internet! So prepare yourself hater!) Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Zako is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Zako: (I have come evil wizard! Open up!) The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: 'What abomination is this?! * '''Zako: '(Jeez why is everyone insulting my costume today? They must be all jealous.) * 'Wiseman: '''This is absurd, something ridiculous as you is the victor? * '''Zako: '(Not my fault the other guys are newbies. I mean this is like in those fantasy board games. I’m a pro at them in real life it seems.) * 'Wiseman: '''And what absurd language is that?! I can’t understand a word you are saying! * '''Zako: ' (You gone deaf?!? I said…you know what nevermind. Time for you to perish evil wizard!) Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Zako stands over him * Zako: (Yes I win! Victory is mine! Now it’s time to go home now…) * Wiseman: If you are thinking about escaping…think again. * Zako: '''(Aw there’s more?) * '''Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Zako: '''(Look I may play fantasy board games but I’m not good a riddles) * '''Wiseman: You’re confused? Well all the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Zako: '''(Wait, you lured me into a trap?!) * '''Wiseman: Judging by your tone…you figured you were bait? Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Zako goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Zako: '''(Hey! No fair! Cheater!) * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Zako: ''' (Have I reached the final boss?) * '''Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Zako walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Zako: '''(OK, that's enough, i took every night so long, i going to sleep.) '''Zako then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Zako: '''(Eeeeeh?) '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Zako: '(Wo, that's was, wait the minute, what happen to him?!) * '???: 'Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Zako: '(Ah, hello, it someone out there?) '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: 'Well, an offical Monstrosity in the flesh. * '''Zako: '(That's me!) * 'Samuel: '''Wait, what? * '''Zako: '(Please don't tell me im boring.) * 'Samuel: '''I can't understand what are you saying, are you such a weird monster? * '''Zako: '(Um, yes, i just got a weird costume, hey!) * 'Samuel: '''A reverse language? Well, i can't talk with you, let's just wouldn't talk later. * '''Zako: '(No? Okay.) Ending '''Pic of Zako scratching his head as the corpses of Wiseman and Daemon lay behind him. * Zako: '''(What a confusing night it was today. Are they going to have something like this next year? Beats me.) '''Pic of Zako walking out to the streets of BlackHollow, looking around * Zako: '''(The streets are empty; I’m guessing everyone has gone home. It was a wild ride. Those blood effects were super realistic) '''Pic of Zako looking at a dead body * Zako: '''(Ugh they could have at least picked up some of the dummies here? People would think a massacre has happened here!) '''Pic of Zako going back home, reaching his door and opens the door * Zako: '''(I’m home! Oh wait that’s right my parents are out of the country for a week. Leaving me to take care of the place by myself.) '''Pic of Zako looking through the mail but accidently snips them in half with his claw * Zako: '''(Oh right I still have the costume on…but it’s stuck. Guessing my little sisters super glued them before they took off! Little brats…) '''Pic of Zako sitting on a sofa watching horror films, using his fin hand for the remote * Zako: '''(Jeez I’m not left handed…my little sisters thought of everything! Oh well they know how to make a good scare. Oh yeah they'll be back soon. Better clean up the house before they come back. But first....) '''Pic of Zako using his tentacles to grab various items such as popcorn and fizzy drinks * Zako: '''(I'll enjoy my night tonight! I still have a Halloween spirit so watching good old horror films won’t hurt! This costume has some great functions! Look at how many things i can grab! It's like i have more than two legs!) '''Pic of Zako enjoying his fizzy drink as he watches the horror film before looking at the camera. * 'Zako: '(Happy Halloween everybody!) Category:Character Subpages